


Do you remember?

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anxious Harry, M/M, Over protective Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a little anxious when it comes to people. Louis' just his loving boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:   
>  Hey, are you still taking prompts? Cause I've always wanted to read a story featuring an anxious Harry and an overprotective boyfriend Louis within an university AU(:

Harry bit his lip harshly, his eyes flickering around the large open area. Watching as many other students rushed about the grassy area trying to get to their classes on time. A smaller hand slipped into his much larger one, Harry already knowing who it was relaxed visibly. The smaller hand gave Harry’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Calm down, you’re fine.” a soft voice whispered into his ear. 

Harry let out a breath. “I know.. It’s just..” he started but trailed off knowing that Louis knew what he meant. 

“I know, so many people.” Louis said, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s neck. “But you have me and I wont let anything happen to you. Remember that promise I made to you last year?” Louis asked, playing with Harry’s fingers. 

Harry nodded, remembering all that was said hardly just a year ago.

“You said that if I went to Uni with you, you’d protect me and make sure that I was always safe.” Harry whispered, biting his lower lip as his eyes met Louis’ soft blue ones. 

Louis grinned up at him “And have I let you down yet?” he asked, pressing small kisses against Harry’s knuckles. Harry shook his head, watching Louis’ every move. Louis shrugged “Well there's your answer.” 

Harry only nodded, his eyes flickering around Louis’ face. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry’s lips softly before pulling back and tugging Harry toward their last class.

Louis knew just how to deal with Harry’s anxiousness and the fact that most times he was a handful of fear just like Harry knew that Louis was an overprotective boyfriend, always having to have a hand or his eyes on Harry, making sure that no one so much as even looked at him any way Louis didn’t like.

Harry let Louis lead him to the middle row, sitting down at the end so that they were not to far away from people but far away enough that no one would talk to them. Harry set his bag down, his eyes catching on a shape in front of him.

He let out a small shriek and jumped back closer to Louis. “Shit sorry mate!” A rough voice said from above him. Harry looked up wide eyed at the tan and tall boy in front of him.

” ‘m Alex.” The boy said sheepishly, a small smile on his lips as he stuck his hand out for Harry. 

“Fantastic. Now can you please back up a little.” Louis said with a glare, pulling Harry closer to his chest. 

Harry’s tensed shoulders loosened and his breathing returned to normal when the boy backed up and Louis began to comb through his curls.

“I’m sorry.” Alex muttered, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he sat down only a few seats from Harry. Harry shook his head and turned away from Alex. “You alright?” Louis asked, his fingers twisting the curls in the back of Harry’s head.

Harry nodded “Yeah.” he whispered, trying his hardest to listen to the Professor speak his lecture on Astronomy. The class went by slower but with out anymore talking from Alex. Once the Professor excused the class but not with out assigning home work Harry stood up, reaching a hand down to Louis with a small smile. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers. 

Harry let out a breath, almost as if he could finally breath once again. Harry let Louis pull him past Alex, pulling him away so fast he almost didn’t hear Alex call out a small goodbye to him and Louis. 

Louis lead Harry back to the grassy front of their Uni and down the side walk. “Well.. Wanna go get some Chinese food?” Louis asks, lacing their fingers and kissing each of Harry’s knuckles. 

Harry shook his head “Can’t we just go home?” he asked biting his lower lip. 

”Sure puppet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
